


Birds of a Feather Flock Together

by silentfleur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey Nobody, ben is the knave, heart eyes Rey, maz adopted them, oops i have no clue about the victorian era, rey is alice, saga ends with TLJ, siblings finn and rey, writer takes many liberties with social class rankings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentfleur/pseuds/silentfleur
Summary: Rey Johnson has the opportunity to marry a Lord- but when a white rabbit in a waistcoat distracts her during the proposal, she decides to chase after it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange





	Birds of a Feather Flock Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greyrey-lo (Punkpoemprose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkpoemprose/gifts).



> Hello! I'm Moon. If you have any questions/concerns/etc., you can reach me on twitter at @complexvillain. 
> 
> Please read all tags!
> 
> This is inspired by the Tim Burton Alice in Wonderland film (2010), with dashes of the 1951 animated film, and pinches of the book. 
> 
> Special thank you to greyrey-lo for the prompt!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rey fiddles with her light blue skirt as Maz rattles on about what is to be expected of her. 

"Listen, if that Armitage boy pulls you aside, careful not to argue with him," Maz says, adjusting her large round glasses. 

Rey turns her head sharply to look at her. "Why?" 

"I can't tell you that, child. But whatever it is, please consider." She touches Rey's hand in that loving way Rey has had to become accustomed to. 

"What about Finn? Does he have to worry about being brushed aside by a rude ginger who always looks like he is smelling something foul?" Maz presses her lips together and glances over at Finn. 

"Finn is too concerned with the flowers to ever keep his head up long enough to accept attention from anyone else." Even now, Finn is peering out of the carriage window, looking at the greenery and the sprouts of wildflowers throughout. Rey crosses her arms, a slight whisper of crossness in her brows. 

"Are you wearing stockings?" Maz asks, her gaze narrowed knowingly. Rey tucks her legs even further under her dress. 

"Let's go with yes." 

Fortunately for Rey, they have arrived at the estate. 

It's prodigious and time-honored, the town beaut. Brendol Hux is standing at the bottom of the grand steps awaiting their carriage. The Hux’s were the most powerful family in their radius but they have always made Rey’s skin crawl. She hears Maz sigh at the sight and watches her muster the energy to plaster on a fake smile. 

"Brendol, how lovely to see you," Maz says, taking his hand as he helps her descend from the carriage. She motions her hand beside her. "You know my children, Finn and Rey Johnson."

"Ah, yes. Young Rey. Looking lovely as always. My son is quite smitten with you, dear," Rey tries to fight her upchuck reflex so as not to be rude. "And Finn, my boy, how is your, uh, _garden_ coming along?" He asks it with a condescending sneer. He is not the first to mock Finn's flowers. Rey balls up her fists. 

"They are lovely, thank you for asking," Finn says coolly. "If you would excuse us?" He grabs Rey by the elbow and pulls her away while Brendol and Maz continue speaking. She is still staring angrily at Brendol. 

"Rey, it doesn't bother me. It shouldn't bother you." Rey looks over to him and lets her shoulders sag. 

"I know but it does. Why should it matter if you garden?" 

“Makes me a commoner now that I’ve renounced my status of Nobility. Maz says I will have to marry a commoner, too.” He says it unfeelingly or perhaps detached. Rey isn’t sure. 

"If you are a commoner, then there's bound to be another as wonderful." She says adamantly. He smiles, a welcome sight for Rey after a difficult two years, and ruffles her hair. 

"See? It's okay if others don't understand us. We do." She lets a smile adorn her face right as his becomes serious. "Rey, you know Armitage is going to ask you to marry him."

"Yes, I know." She says, eyes cast downward. 

"I am going to be the only person in the world who would rather you do what is in your heart than what everyone expects."

"Yes, I know that as well." She sighs, kicking a loose pebble across the grass. "It's not that easy, Finn. Armitage is a Lord. He's very wealthy. Maz could retire. I could travel. You could garden as often as you'd like. We'd have everything."

He is near indignant.

"I would never trade your happiness for my own. Would you want me to do the same if the roles were reversed?"

She presses her lips together. 

"Don't worry about me, Finn. You and I, we have survived our whole lives together. You're my brother in the truest sense of the word. But I am grown now." She nods with conviction. "We each must make our own choices and our own mistakes. Ones that we must _own_." She throws her arm around him and grips his shoulder, assuredly. “You taught me that.” He nods, knowing she is right even if it is now his turn to worry for her, and they walk off to the backyard to follow Maz and Brendol to the party.

Once they make it to the party in the backyard, they continue their way towards one of the pompously embellished tables to get a cup of tea.

Circled by the table were a group of women Finn and Rey used to school with years ago. Finn is a little bit older than them but that only encourages them into blushing and giggling about him like they used to. His handsomeness and the confident line of his shoulders cut through his chosen lack of rank or status. It drives the other men mad with envy even if they'd never admit it. 

He is oblivious to the interest, as always, grabbing her and himself some tea before gravitating towards the large wall of white roses. Rey sips from her cup and tries to ignore them, hoping they do not want to speak with her. She never really got along with any of them. Luckily, Brendol starts to tap his glass. 

"My son, the newest made partner of Hux Industries, has arrived." He gestures to said ginger, alight in dapper clothes. Even his shoes are fancier than anything Rey has ever seen. He scans the crowd, searching for her no doubt. His gaze lands on something else first, his eyes softening for a moment, and _then_ his eyes land on hers. 

Armitage begins to walk over to her with the confidence of a businessman and not the strut of a potential lover. 

Rey is reminded of her distaste for him. 

"Miss Johnson, can we please intervene in the garden?" he asks, mannerly. She looks to Finn and hands him her cup. He takes it, unsmiling. Armitage extends his hand and Rey holds it with as few fingers as possible, letting him guide her away from the party. 

He takes her to a gazebo in the middle of their massive garden. 

_Hypocrites_ , she thinks. _To possess a garden yet admonish a man for loving the art of it enough to dedicate his life to them._ She nearly scoffs out loud before remembering where she was and who she was with. 

He looks at her, quite anxiously, now that she is up close. It amps up whatever bit of doubt was reflected in her own eyes. 

"Rey, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he gets out. She fights back a grimace. 

"Aren't you supposed to be on your knee?" She asks, distractedly. He nearly rolls his eyes, before kneeling down, and lets out a deep sigh.

"Will you, Rey?" An answer lodges in her throat. She takes his hand again, gloved but even the fabric feels grander than anything Rey has ever touched. Still, she doesn't answer him and instead pulls it off. 

"What are you doing?" He asks, his eyebrows furrowing. She continues ignoring him, holding his bare hand in hers, feels it against her own— and immediately she wishes she wasn't. 

She wants to be away from his nearly translucent skin, away from his hard green eyes. away from his narrowed stares that make her feel anything but loved. Eyes that make her feel foolish and ugly and stupid. 

She turns her head to the side, fighting back the tears that have pooled, and looks to the flowers as if they could bring her as much comfort as Finn. 

Only then, amongst the branches and the stems and the petals, does she see the quivering of white fur. Rey looks closer and sees the little snowy fluff of a tail; above it sits what looks like some type of material. Quite peculiar for a rabbit. She follows the line of its body and sees a nervous eye meet her own and then suddenly it darts, running out of the bushes, wearing some sort of waistcoat, stopping briefly in the distance to check what looks like its pocket watch. She blinks, her mouth opening. 

"Rey, Rey!" Armitage crossly waves his hand in front of her face to call back her attention.

"Did you see that?" Rey asks, staring, jaw slightly hanging. 

"Rey, can you please focus for _five_ _seconds-_ " Hux says, already annoyed and they aren't even engaged yet. 

"I'm sorry. Excuse me for one moment." Rey says, walking out of the gazebo calmly until she is sure she is out of his sight and then she runs, chasing the direction of the panicked rabbit. 

She can barely just make it out, running straight for a large tree across the wide expanse of grass. She tries to run faster, to catch it or examine it closer, but it darts into the ground; somewhere deep beneath the tree, a hole she can't see from this distance before she has a chance. 

Rey stops running when she approaches the tree and kneels to look down into the deep black abyss the rabbit jumped into. The hollow was massive, much larger than she thinks a rabbit would need or a rabbit could make. Nonetheless, she sat beside the tree to catch her breath. 

_Foolish idiot_ , she thinks. Her mind already transforming what she thought she saw into something more rational. She holds up her hand, the one that touched Armitage and feels nothing except repulsion. She hides it under the fabric of her skirt and curses. It was just like her to make up something like this to get out of her awkward proposal by Hux. 

Rey decides she must head back, if not out of compassion than out of respect. There was an uprooted piece of the tree that Rey reaches to use as leverage to lift herself up. Only it _snaps_ , throwing her off balance, causing her to tumble sideways.

Rey was falling 

down

the rabbit hole. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope it was worth your time!


End file.
